<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>guess i'm a coward by hero_is_here</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912910">guess i'm a coward</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here'>hero_is_here</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this role reversal au made dream smp one thousand times funnier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>2020 L'Manberg Election on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bird Hybrid Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Character Death, Child Death, Deity Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Demon TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Enderman Hybrid Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, Goat Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Niki | Nihachu, Mentioned Sam | Awesamdude, Shapeshifter Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Sheep Hybrid Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Villain Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Toby Smith | Tubbo, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:03:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hero_is_here/pseuds/hero_is_here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“And I was right. I’d say this is a pretty big fuckin’ change, ay?” A few cheers come from the audience. Tubbo tries not to take it to heart that some of his friends voted for this. “So, my first decree as- heh, as president-”</p><p>Tommy’s eyes connect with Tubbo’s. Tubbo studies his brother’s face for a moment. Blond hair is unable to hide the small red horns that poke out of his head, his eyes are brighter than they’ve ever been. He grins and Tubbo thinks he can see the sharp teeth from his seat in the back.</p><p>“I revoke the citizenship of Tubbo Underscore, and his vice president, Schlatt.”</p><p>Tubbo’s eyes widen as Schlatt sputters again.</p><p>“What the fuck! You can’t do that! He can’t-”</p><p>“Get outta my fuckin’ country,” Tommy spits.</p><p>OR</p><p>the spiral of one tubbo underscore.</p><p>[title from 'nobody' by mitski.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jschlatt &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt &amp; Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt &amp; Wilbur Soot, Ranboo &amp; Tubbo | Toby Smith, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>this role reversal au made dream smp one thousand times funnier [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2197959</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>163</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>guess i'm a coward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>oh boy two fics in two days? i just really wanted to write this one out hehe. also my absolute favorite parts of these fics are writing evil ranboo, he is so fun</p><p>tw: manipulation, child death, fist fighting, death, suicide/death ideation,</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“With the coalition government, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>true </span>
  </em>
  <span>winner of this election is.. INNIT 2020,” Tubbo reads the cards off in his hands. He can’t say he’s angry about passing off the presidency. Schlatt will probably be another story. “With forty-six percent of the vote.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo takes his hands off the podium and backs away. Tommy pats him on the shoulder. “It was a good race, Tubs,” he says with a sideways grin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But- sir-” Schlatt tries to argue. The now ex-president shakes his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on. We’re civilians tonight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt sputters for a moment before following Tubbo down the stairs. Tommy’s speech begins.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I can’t say I’m surprised,” Tommy’s voice carries through the air as Tubbo finds a seat. Schlatt stands next to him, and Tubbo can nearly see the anger coming off in waves. “But when I last visited, I told you something would change.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy straightens that red and white tie, then leans on the podium on his arms. Tubbo carefully looks at the surrounding figures. Everyone is captivated, though a few looks are thrown his way. Specifically from Eret and Wilbur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I was right. I’d say this is a pretty big fuckin’ change, ay?” A few cheers come from the audience. Tubbo tries not to take it to heart that some of his friends voted for this. “So, my first decree as- heh, as president-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy’s eyes connect with Tubbo’s. Tubbo studies his brother’s face for a moment. Blond hair is unable to hide the small red horns that poke out of his head, his eyes are brighter than they’ve ever been. He grins and Tubbo thinks he can see the sharp teeth from his seat in the back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I revoke the citizenship of Tubbo Underscore, and his vice president, Schlatt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s eyes widen as Schlatt sputters again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck! You can’t do that! He can’t-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get outta my fuckin’ country,” Tommy spits. Tubbo stands and pulls the frozen Schlatt away. He looks back and sees Wilbur slowly standing on shaking legs. He mouths something to Tubbo, but the man cannot make it out. He has to hope his little brother just follows them out. He feels arrows whizz past his face as he drags Schlatt with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Behind them, he hears Tommy’s voice order something else. “Where’s Wilbur? Get up here, kid, you’re my fuckin’ brother. You don’t need to sit with these-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo shakes his head of the words. He needs to get as far from L’Manberg and the Greater SMP as they can. He can feel pings on his communicator, but cannot be bothered to check them, yet. He’s not sure who’s still following them, if anyone is. Adrenaline pumps as he checks behind him. He doesn’t see anyone, but that doesn’t mean anything. He can hear Schlatt puffing, however, and slows. He can’t have the kid collapsing on their way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches as Schlatt immediately pulls a sleeve up on the L’Manberg outfit to check his communicator. Tubbo supposes he should do the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nihachu whispers to you: I can help you boys.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Eret whispers to you: tubbo, what am i supposed to do? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighs. He obviously is going to ignore Niki’s message. He doesn’t even know where to begin with Eret’s message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Eret: Just sit tight</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubs his chin, before looking at Schlatt tapping on the communicator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s messaged you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt looks up. “Niki and Wil. I’m telling Niki to fuck off. And uh- do you think we should contact your other brother? The badass one, I mean.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo purses his lips. “He could help, but- one brother’s already betrayed me. I have no idea what Phil would do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s at least worth a shot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pulls his communicator, typing out a text.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Philza: I need your help.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his sleeve back down. “We need to find somewhere to lay low for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt nods and follows Tubbo as he marches on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, Phil will gently land above their underground base and ruffles Tubbo’s hair. It’s not as easy as when he was a kid, horns grown past their small size and hair much longer. But it’s nice, for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few days later, they meet Wilbur outside of the newly dubbed Manberg. The walls are torn down and Tubbo’s throat closes up when he first sees it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just want to come with you guys,” Wilbur sniffs. The way he speaks, Tommy’s definitely changed. Wilbur is in a suit, apparently the new uniform, with a badly tied yellow tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you can be like our spy,” Schlatt offers, giving Tubbo pleading eyes. “Right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thoughts of betrayal run through Tubbo’s head. Niki, Tommy, his own son, the people of L’Manberg. He looks hard at Wilbur. “...Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur cringes, definitely feeling the underlying uncertainty. “You guys trust me?” He looks at Tubbo. The boy is obviously asking Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>trust you. Isn’t that enough?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to help, but what if- I don’t know. I don’t want anyone to get hurt.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one’s gonna get hurt, except Tommy,” Schlatt puts his hands on Wilbur’s shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s still my brother,” Wilbur whispers, and Tubbo can’t help but agree.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen, Wil, all you have to do is pass us information, okay? You won’t be at fault for anything,” Tubbo assures, though he barely believes it himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur sighs and nods. Schlatt hugs him and the boy melts into the hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’ve gotta go,” Tubbo says. Schlatt reluctantly lets go of his friend. Wilbur looks at Tubbo again, and shies away when the goat takes a step towards his brother. The kid is so anxious all the time, and Tubbo doesn’t doubt that he thinks he hates him. He pats his little brother’s shoulder and turns to leave. Schlatt follows suit.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A fuckin’ festival?” Schlatt asks. “We never had any festivals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s supposed to represent unity, or something like that. I’m giving a speech,” Wilbur anxiously rubs his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re giving a speech?” Tubbo finally speaks up. Wilbur nods. Tubbo bites down on his tongue. He shouldn’t voice his thoughts, Wilbur is still his brother. As much as a fucking traitor he probably is. Schlatt opens his mouth to say something, but Tubbo speaks again. “Wil, go back to Manberg. I don’t want them wondering about your disappearance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nods once, glances at Schlatt, and climbs the steps out of the ravine. Both Tubbo and Schlatt watch the boy go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, I only get to see him like once a week,” Schlatt grumbles as soon as Wilbur’s left, crossing his arms. Tubbo stops himself from telling the ram that he’s acting like a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A festival, Schlatt,” Tubbo speaks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Totally fuckin’ crazy, they’re-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think that’s, I don’t know, normal?” the older man looks at the boy. “Painfully normal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I mean is. It’s painfully normal. Nice, even. A festival representing unity with a kid giving a speech. It’s, well, it’s nice, even.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Schlatt silences, waiting for Tubbo to finish his thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think, I don’t know, what we’re doing might be wrong? We were planning to rig an election, Schlatt. They won fair and square, what right do we have to even try to retake it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, yes, but we’re the founders, he doesn’t have the right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t he? I mean, he won. He has the right to do anything, he’s the president now. What- what if we’re the bad guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m never a bad guy,” Schlatt murmurs, but Tubbo continues on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean, it sure feels like it. We’re not in the right, no matter how we look at it.” The pair is silent for a moment while the gears turn in Tubbo’s head. “Why don’t we just be the bad guys? It’s what they want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They want us to be the villains so bad, let’s be fucking villains.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, that’s not-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why not? Why </span>
  <em>
    <span>shouldn’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>we?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop fucking interrupting me!” Schlatt finally shouts. Tubbo’s mouth snaps shut. “We’re not villains! We-we’re the good guys! We c- can’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grits his teeth. “I see where you stand, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls his sleeve up to type into his communicator.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You whisper to Ranboo: I need to meet with you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks back up at Schlatt, who is glaring back. Tubbo breaks the eye contact by following up the stairs. The ram does not move, only watches his mentor as he leaves the ravine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stands against the hill they’ve made their home while he waits. He hears a small </span>
  <em>
    <span>vwoop </span>
  </em>
  <span>and sees the purple particles. Ranboo perches on a tree above Tubbo. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Howdy, Mr. President,” he grins with sharp teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ve mentioned being on our side, to Phil and in that book you left here,” Tubbo states. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm, yes, I have! I mean, I can’t act. I’d ruin my glorious reputation,” Ranboo dramatically puts a hand to his chest. He drops to the grass, and his height doesn’t affect Tubbo. Much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want it gone. Manberg.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And what’s caused this, hm, revelation?” The statement has thrown Ranboo off, Tubbo can tell, but he’s trying to save with his suave attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tommy fucking Innit,” Tubbo shrugs. “I want it gone. Down to bedrock. I want it </span>
  <em>
    <span>ruined</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I never want </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything </span>
  </em>
  <span>to grow there ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo blows air out. “Wooow,” he drags out. “Never really expected this from you, Mr. ‘Give-me-my-country-or-nothing-at-all.’”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Things change,” Tubbo crosses his arms. “I want your help, your permission, whatever. I know you want L’Manberg gone as much as anyone… Ranboo, let me be your vassal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo’s eyebrows shoot up. “These are strong words, Tubbo, I want you to know that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I know,” Tubbo clenches his teeth. “Do I have you on my side?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s hand reaches out. Ranboo grabs it. Not with his ender-half’s hand, but the human one. Tubbo supposes this means something. Ranboo grips the hand and pulls the goat closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a deal with the devil,” he speaks low. “You’re absolutely sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo tries to yank his arm away with no avail. “I’m sure,” he hisses. Ranboo releases the hand and steps away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have the means soon. I’ll see you around, Mr. President.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo grins, and disappears in a flash of purple dust. Tubbo sighs and turns to go inside. He sees Schlatt at the entrance. The boy looks hard at Tubbo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can’t, Tubbo. Not with him,” Schlatt says. It’s partly plea, partly command. Tubbo shoves past the ram.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur can see Schlatt and Tubbo watching from a nearby building. He adjusts his badly tied tie as he speaks, spewing bullshit about metaphors and traitors. He knew he truly was an orator at heart and could easily speak, say nothing, and everyone would love it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is that all?” He hears to his side. Wilbur looks at his older brother, the one he’s betraying, and nods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The festival can begin!” Wilbur grinned. A short applause comes after. He can see Tubbo’s form, long jacket trailing behind him, and he runs. Wilbur has just a few minutes before he needs to get down from the podium and get as far as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.” Tommy’s face lights up with a plastic grin. Wilbur’s known him for most of his own life, and knows what Tommy looks like when he’s actually happy. The blond snaps and Wilbur feels his arms grabbed onto roughly. When he looks, he sees Antfrost, who won’t meet his eyes, as Tommy places blocks around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“T- Tommy?” Wilbur asks. He needs to get off the stage. This place is about to blow any minute. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you think I’m stupid, Wil?” Tommy asks, and the sixteen-year-old shakes his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course not, Tommy, you- you’re the president!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you must think I’m stupid if you think I haven’t noticed what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s- I don’t understand, what’s going on? What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do I-” Tommy barks out a laugh and sneers at his little brother. “What do I mean? I mean, you’ve been conspiring with traitors, behind my back.” Wilbur can’t see much, other than Tommy and the audience. He doesn’t know how close Tubbo has gotten to the button, he doesn’t know if his best friend is coming to save him. “Do you know what happens to traitors, Wilbur?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shakes his head. Nearly every part of him is shaking. Did Tommy know what was about to happen? Was he gonna be trapped here while everything exploded?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nothing good,” Tommy looks out at the audience, and Wilbur sees a true, malicious grin on his face. “You know what? Hey, Phil, come on up here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur can see part of his older brother’s face in the audience, eyes widening, as he realizes what’s happening. Phil slowly makes his way to the podium, wings fluttering anxiously. Tommy roughly grabs the blond man by the shoulder and leads him to the box holding Wilbur. The two make eye contact. Wilbur knows his brother. Known him since their father brought Wilbur to their home for the first time when he was eight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not gonna sugarcoat this, Phil,” Tommy says. “I want you to kill Wilbur, right here, on this stage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur and Techno both look at Tommy in unison, in fear. “Tommy-” Wilbur begins, but Tommy puts a hand up to silence him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want you to kill our brother, Philza. You’re at a disadvantage here. No matter how good your armor is, how good your weapons are, you are surrounded by people just as equally matched.” Tommy whispers to the bird. Wilbur tries to make himself as small as possible, push himself against the wall of the box as much as he can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wil-” Phil starts, and Wilbur shakes his head violently, whispering a cacophony of “no”s to himself. “I’m- I’m sorry, Wil.” Wilbur can hear the firework being loaded into a crossbow, can hear his brother’s hand on a trigger. Tommy laughs as Wilbur hears the firework thwip into the air. Then, he doesn’t hear anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sits straight up in the bed, almost like he’d had a nightmare. He can feel the respawn scar spreading across his face and chest as he looks down at the ruined suit. The pale yellow tie is in tatters. He’s in the bunker underneath Manberg. He knew it was a good idea to sleep there the night before, almost as if he subconsciously knew that it would happen. Wilbur is vaguely aware of the feeling of water on his face as he gets out of the bed and sprints down the tunnel towards Pogtopia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wipes his eyes, finally realizing that yes, he is crying. It’s to be expected. His older brother just forced his eldest brother to kill him. His throat closes as he understands what’s happened to him. He sees blue and almost cries out in relief. Schlatt is barreling down the tunnel as well and they meet in a tackle of a hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank, God, Wil! I thought you were gone, man!” The ram says and he holds on tight. “I can’t believe that fucker shot you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur shakes his head. “I don’t care, I don’t. I just wanna go home, I just wanna go home,” he whispers as he silently cries into Schlatt’s blue sweater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He feels Schlatt’s hand card through his hair. “We’re going home, Wil.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo’s hands itch in the button room. His eyes burn from dust and everything else from the battlefield. Nausea overtakes him as the vision of Tommy screaming curses as Schlatt levelled a crossbow at his head. He let this happen. He let a </span>
  <em>
    <span>child </span>
  </em>
  <span>kill his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swallows as he stares at the button. “I suppose this is it,” he whispers to himself. He stands from his seat. Despite the layers of dirt, he can hear his youngest brother anxiously laughing. His fingernails dig into his palms. He’s ruined his family, he knows that now. One brother dead on his command, two brothers traumatized from his lack of action. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wobbly smile appears on his face as he places his hand on the button. Just a bit of pressure and everything is over. He’ll die in the explosion and everything will be okay. Everyone will be better for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip clenches on a sword as he hears a familiar monotone voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course. Tubbo pulls his hand away from the button and looks at Technoblade. The god’s face melts from pig-like to human. He hates watching that. It always has made him sick to see the way Techno’s face morphs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo forces a smile. “Technoblade.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hullo, Tubbo. What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo faces the wall again. He’s known from a young age never to show weakness to his father. “It has to be destroyed,” he whispers. He can hear the small explosion of fireworks above and a sharp scream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I- you know I don’t like any form of government. But I’ve supported everything you’ve loved. This is something you love, Tubbo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe once,” Tubbo frowns. “Not anymore. It’s not the L’Manberg I brought from the ground up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Techno is silent. Tubbo chokes out a laugh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember the letter I sent, soon after the war? I talked about a traitor. Niki. She said something during the betrayal. I think she may have been right,” Tubbo smiles, and looks back at Techno. His father frowns deeply back. “It was never meant to be.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leans on the button. Techno grabs him and pulls him away from the wall as it falls in from explosions. He laughs. It’s pained, but deserved. He can hear screams from the crowd outside. He makes out so many people. Schlatt and Wilbur stare at him, Wilbur’s injured and his arm is over Schlatt’s shoulder. Phil is digging in an enderchest and stares up at Tubbo, skull in hand. Eret and Sam stare up as well, and Eret tries to pull Sam’s eyes away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pulls himself out of his father’s grip. The god’s face is distorted in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kill me, Techno,” Tubbo whispers, shoving the diamond blade into his father’s hands. “Please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Any other father would have hesitated, argued, or thrown the blade away. Technoblade is no other father. The blade is quick, wielded by a professional killer. He sees the bloodlust in his father’s eyes as his vision darkens. He laughs away, choking up blood. The blade leaves his body and he crumples. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tumblr: tybie<br/>Twitter: tybie_</p><p>leave a comment if you'd like, they always make me happy. also, check out my other stories. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>